Anthony Stafford Beer
1926-2002 Wikipedia: "Beer was the first to apply cybernetics to management, defining cybernetics as the science of effective organization". During the administration of Salvador Allende in Chile, in the early 1970s, Beer was closely involved with a visionary project, Cybersyn, to apply his cybernetic theories in government. The project's ultimate goal was to create a network of computers and communications equipment that would support the management of the state-run sector of Chile's economy; at its core would be an operations room where government managers could view important information about economic processes in real time, formulate plans of action, and transmit advice and directives to managers at plants and enterprises in the field.[10] However, consistent with cybernetic principles and the ideals of the Allende government, its designers aimed to preserve worker and lower-management autonomy instead of implementing a top-down system of centralised control. The system used a network of about 500 telex machines located at enterprises throughout the country and in government offices in Santiago, some of which were connected to a government-operated mainframe computer that would receive information on production operations, feed that information into economic modelling software, and report on variables (such as raw material supplies) that were outside normal parameters and might require attention. Cybersyn: One of its main objectives was to devolve decision-making power within industrial enterprises to their workforce in order to develop self-regulation of factories. Desigining Freedom Stafford Beer http://ada.evergreen.edu/~arunc/texts/cybernetics/beer/book/book.html On 11th September 1973, Salvador Allende died in a bloody business, of which the consequences for mankind are incalculable today. I tell you solemnly that in Chile the whole of humanity has taken a beating. Of the lessons from my own work that emerge, I mention four. Firstly, it is actually possible to redesign the institutions of government according to the principles and practice of cybernetics. These are not wild dreams. Secondly, there is a long way to go in dismantling bureaucracy, and I shall discuss the problems of effecting change later in these talks. “The intelligent organization”, an audio + video, by Stafford Beer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7COX-b3HK50 Stresses a need for “a requisite variety” in a system In a viable system (i.e. one able to exist by itself), excess variety is reduced to keep the system intact, to give it “cohesion” Autonomy of parts is a function of a purpose of the system. Audio of a lecture, by Beer http://www.cybsoc.org/#staff Speaks against “reductionism”, for “holism”. Cybernetics is holism, interdisciplinary activity. Holism – transdisciplinary study “Never do anything until you’ve found the results of your last actions” A sort of oral autobiography. Designing Freedom, Regulating a Nation: Socialist Cybernetics in Alliende’s Chile http://web.mit.edu/sts/pubs/pdfs/MIT_STS_WorkingPaper_34_Miller.pdf At the heart of Beer’s model is “viable system model” – a 5 tier structure based on the human neurosystem. System 1: an organ, functioning in an autonomous manner System 2: collects information from various organs System 3: monitors each organ System 4: a link between automatic and volitional control System 5: a final arbiter, “a captain” able both to judge and act together with the subsystems ************************************** (Russian): Энтони Стаффорд Бир (англ. Anthony Stafford Beer); 25 сентября 1926 года, Лондон — 23 августа 2002 года) — британский кибернетик, был теоретиком и практиком в области исследования операций и так называемой «второй волны»кибернетики. в 1966 году он написал книгу Decision and Control. Он оставил IPC в 1970 году чтобы работать как независимый консультант, что явилось результатом его все более возрастающего интереса к социальным системам. Его крупнейший независимый проект так и не был полностью завершён, несмотря на полученные многочисленные положительные результаты. В 1971 году он был приглашён социалистическим правительством Чили для создания единой компьютеризированной системы управления экономикой в реальном времени Киберсин с помощью сети Кибернет (Cybernet). Также была начата разработка так называемого «Всенародного проекта», направленного на получение обратной связи от граждан на действия правительства с учетом закона о требуемом разнообразии. Правительство с помощью технологических достижений (например телевидение) «может сегодня обращаться ко всей массе народа, как если бы оно говорило с каждым гражданином отдельно», а средства общения народа с правительством ограничены. Для устранения этого противоречия предлагались новые средства коммуникации с правительством, а именно специальный прибор, любой обладатель которого мог устанавливать его показание перемещением стрелки по непрерывной шкале между полным удовлетворением и полной неудовлетворенностью2. в 1994 году опубликовал свой труд Beyond Dispute: The Invention of Team Syntegrity, посвящённый синергетике группы (Team Syntegrity), формальной модели, построенной на идее многогранных систем для неиерархического решения проблем. Киберсин (англ. Cybersyn) — проект централизованного компьютерного управления плановой экономикой, реализуемый в Чили при президенте Сальвадоре Альенде в 1970—1973 годах. Проект осуществлялся под руководством британского теоретика исследования операций Стаффорда Бира. МИР В МУЧЕНИИ. ВРЕМЯ ОЖИДАНИЯ ИДЕЙ Стаффорд Бир Декабрь 1992 http://www.ototsky.mgn.ru/it/papers/world_in_torment_rus.pdf сегодня больше людей находится в состоянии агонии, чем когда-либо прежде; число их может быть бóльшим, чем сумма пострадавших за всю историю человечества. Я говорю о голоде и эпидемиях; войнах и терроризме; лишениях, эксплуатации и физических пытках. Я повторяю слово «агония»; я не говорю 'тяжелые времена'. предпосылка жизнеспособности системы состоит в том, что она должна развить максимальную автономию в своих частях, где максимум определен тем, что можно характеризовать условием: ' за исключением угрозы целостности целого '. Автономия подразумевает максимальное контролируемое действие для части, за исключением угрозы целостности целого. Это – не эмоциональное определение очень эмоционального термина: свобода. Я сильно волновался, определяя свободу как вычислимую функцию цели системы. =Мечты в Сантьяго= http://scepsis.net/library/id_1562.html То, что предпринял Стаффорд Бир, по его же словам, стало «внедрением» электронной «нервной системы» в чилийское общество. Избиратели, рабочие места и правительство должны были быть соединены вместе новой, интерактивной национальной системой коммуникаций, которая преобразовала бы отношения между ними, сделала бы их более свободными, равноправными и ответственными, чем ранее. Это был своего рода «социалистический интернет», опередивший свое время на десятилетия. Киберсин создается правительством не для того, чтобы шпионить за людьми и контролировать их. Напротив, планировалось, что система позволит рабочим управлять или, по крайней мере, принимать участие в управлении их предприятиями. А ежедневный обмен информацией между цехом и Сантьяго создаст доверительное отношение и поможет подлинному сотрудничеству, при котором стало бы возможным совместить личную инициативу и коллективную деятельность, то есть разрешить проблему, всегда бывшую «святым Граалем» для левых мыслителей. рабочие часто не хотели или не были способны управлять своими предприятиями: «Люди, с которыми имели дело ученые группы Бира, — рассказывает Миллер, — в основном все же были управленцами» преподается важность экономической информации и методов небюрократической рабочей деятельности. Кибернетика, коммунизм, когнитариат! или "если бы я делал партию..." http://ru-cybersyn.livejournal.com/49342.html современное общество – сверхсложная система, и ей невозможно эффективно управлять по наитию, на основе мифов и верований или путем подражания — нужен научный подход. Кибернетика – это наука об управлении. Научные основы деятельности партии строятся на основе организационной кибернетики, системного подхода к управлению, теории информации, синергетики, физической экономики, эволюционной биологии. Партия рассматривает теорию Маркса как раннюю (но высокоразвитую) форму системного подхода к анализу и синтезу процессов развития человеческого общества. Таким образом, теоретическая работа кибернетической партии опирается на те же предпосылки (материализм, системный подход, научные основы) и цели (эффективное управление развитием общества как системы), что делает ее по сути современным продолжением и развитием теории Маркса (но не сковывает ее рамками марксизма). Партия кого мы? Новая формация, в которую вступает общество – информационная. Движущая сила этой революции – класс творческих людей, производящих новые знания. Это ученые и исследователи, которые расширяют понимание вселенной. Это изобретатели, инженеры и дизайнеры, которые открывают новые способы использования знаний во благо человечества. Это аналитики и программисты, которые разрабатывают решения проблем, создают компьютерные программы для роботов и автоматизируют рутинные процессы. Это предприниматели и руководители, которые ищут новые формы организации и управления. Это и все те, кто на своем рабочем месте занимается не слепым исполнением чужих указаний, а переосмыслением и развитием своего трудового процесса. Результат труда этих людей — нематериальный, но он изменяет мир вполне материальным образом. Это и есть новый творческий — креативный — класс, когнитариат. Именно они заинтересованы в построении новых отношений общества знаний, потому что: - для них основной мотивацией к труду является самореализация в творчестве и изменение мира к лучшему; - для них содержание работы чаще является более важным, чем вознаграждение за нее, и потому они прямо заинтересованы в скорейшем упразднении вынужденной необходимости непроизводительного, рутинного и принудительного труда, в освобождении человека от бытовой борьбы за существование для труда творческого, ориентированного на пользу всего общества; - они имеют практической опыт организации труда в свободной форме, при которой отсутствует экономическое принуждение, а результат принадлежит всем. против стихийности и неуправляемости общественного развития, против бюрократизации, элитаризации, мракобесия и консервативного застоя, против национальной изоляции и международного противостояния — борьбы за будущее Category:Теория систем Category:Systems theory Category:Leaders in knowledge as the main productive force Category:Chile